


home is weyr-ever I'm with you

by merryofsoul



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dragons, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Weyrs, jun moonlights as an emotional support dragon, side wowkwan and a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: “Chan-ah, how does Donghun know about my dragon?”“You...were kind of obvious the first time you guys met.”“How?”“Hyung, you were so mad your nose was smoking.”
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97
Collections: to be a hero fest - a.c.e fic fest round 1





	home is weyr-ever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas who helped me get through to the end of this fic, and thank you to the mods for putting this fest on! Also thank you to my beta and friend for the title! You know who you are and I will update this note after reveals!
> 
> I hope I did the prompt justice, and I hope everyone likes the twist I put on it!

Junhee looks around the storeroom and ticks off the last item on his inventory sheet. Everything that needs to be restocked is up front with Yuchan, the storeroom is updated and organized, and Junhee can finish his shift in peace. 

Yuchan is still stacking cups when Junhee re-emerges from the back. It’s near dinner time, so the café is mostly empty. Besides Yuchan and Junhee preparing for the post-dinner rush of students, there is a solitary customer camped at a table near the windows. 

“Doing all right, Chan-ah?” Junhee asks. “I’m leaving soon.”

“Fine, hyung,” Yuchan replies. “Hurry, or you’ll be late.”

“I don’t want to go,” Junhee pouts. 

Yuchan shoots him an amused look. “But you like school.”

“Not math,” Junee says sadly. “The professor has it out for me.”

“It’s only the second week,” Yuchan says. 

“Don’t remind me,” Junhee replies. He sighs heavily, but doesn’t make any moves to leave.

“Go change,” Yuchan says. “I’ll have a coffee for you when you come out.” 

“You really do love hyung,” Junhee says, hurrying to untie his apron. He changes in the bathroom, exchanging his coffee stained work shirt for a soft hoodie, and stuffs his apron in his backpack as he heads back to the front. As he pushes through the swinging door, he hears the sound of a tower of paper cups hitting the floor. 

Junhee opens his mouth to tease Yuchan for being so clumsy, but someone has already beaten him to it. 

“Ah, you should really be more careful,” a man says. It’s the customer who’d been by the windows. He’s leaning across the counter, watching Yuchan pick up the cups. “Such a mess.”

Junhee feels something ignite in his chest, and has to take a breath to steady himself. Sure, the words are harmless enough, and pretty much exactly what Junhee himself was going to say, but who the _fuck_ is this guy to talk to Junhee’s dongsaeng like that?

“Excuse me?” Junhee says. Yuchan only spares him a brief glance before going back to collecting the cups, but the man looks up at Junhee and stares. He has a piercing through one eyebrow, and wire rimmed glasses on.

“Hello,” the man says. 

“Hi,” Junhee says shortly. He’s being rude, and Yuchan shoots him a wide-eyed look for it, looking like he’s about to say something. The guy straightens with a soft laugh and raises an eyebrow at Junhee’s tone. Junhee scowls even further at the all black ensemble the man is wearing. It’s too hot for it and too sexy of a look for an asshole. 

Junhee doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Are you okay, Chan?” Junhee asks. Yuchan stands up and tosses the unusable cups in the garbage. The man is also looking to Yuchan for an answer. 

“I’m fine?” Yuchan says. “Hyung, this is—”

“Yah, why are you making him do all the work?” the customer interrupts to ask. 

Junhee gapes in surprise. 

“I’m not!” Junhee protests. 

“Hyung’s shift just ended,” Yuchan says. 

The man hums disbelievingly, looking at Junhee’s sweatshirt and backpack. Junhee feels very judged right now, and he hates it. He can feel the smoke curling in his lungs, and it’s taking everything he has not to huff it out. What is this guy’s problem?

“Hyung, stop antagonizing him,” Yuchan says. He’s speaking to the customer at the counter, but he’s peeking at Junhee out of the corner of his eye as if to say _relax!!!_ Junhee takes another deep breath. 

“Hyung?” Junhee questions. He thought he was the only hyung Yuchan had here.

Yuchan sighs. “Junhee, Donghun. Donghun, Junhee.”

“Oh,” Junhee says stupidly. “You know each other.”

“Donghun-hyung is one of our most loyal regulars,” Yuchan says.

“And I’m your friend,” Donghun pouts. 

“And he’s a huge pain in my ass,” Yuchan continues. 

“Oh,” Junhee repeats pathetically. He’d just switched shifts because of his class schedule. He’d only worked in the mornings before, not the afternoon shift. He never knew about this regular. 

This unfairly handsome regular who is now grinning at Junhee, clearly basking in his embarrassment. 

Donghun holds out his hand to shake Junhee’s hand, and Junhee returns the gesture on autopilot. Donghun’s hands are big, and his grip is strong. 

“You’re gonna be late,” Yuchan says, placing a to-go cup in front of Junhee. Junhee releases Donghun’s hand to grab it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chan-ah,” Junhee mumbles, already speeding out of the cafe. 

“Nice to meet you, Junhee-ssi!” Donghun calls. Junhee looks back, and Donghun grins at him, still clearly amused. It’s too much.

“Likewise,” Junhee says faintly, and then blushes when he runs into the front door. His ears burn as he hears Yuchan and Donghun both laugh, and he yanks open the door and escapes.

*

When Junhee comes to work the next day, Donghun hasn’t arrived yet, but Junhee’s good luck doesn’t last for long. He looks up from serving a latte to someone with bright pink hair and spots Donghun outside the windows. He ducks behind one of the tall coffee dispensers.

“Chan, doesn’t the storeroom need to be organized today?”

“Since yesterday?” Yuchan asks. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Junhee asks, peeking around the canister again and then jerking back when the bell rings and Donghun enters the café. 

Yuchan rolls his eyes, but takes pity on him. “Can you get more cookies?”

“Absolutely!” Junhee yelps and jumps for the door to the kitchen. He hears Donghun’s voice just as he clears the door, and a fresh wave of embarrassment washes over him as he realizes Donghun just witnessed him running away. 

He paces in the back until his skin feels less like it’s going to shift. He’s had a problem with this ever since he was young. Anytime he feels a strong emotion, his scales and tail want to pop out, even if it’s an extremely inopportune time. His therapist told him once it was probably his dragon trying to come out to protect him, which Junhee understands, but sometimes he wishes he wasn’t so sensitive. 

Once he feels calmed down enough, he grabs the box of cookies Yuchan pretended to need and goes back to the front counter. Donghun is seated as his usual table, laptop out and headphones on, so Junhee feels safe to go about his job. 

“You need to chill out, hyung,” Yuchan says. “Donghunnie-hyung is really nice.”

“I’m just embarrassed,” Junhee mumbles, arranging the cookies in the display case. He hands Yuchan one that is broken and unsellable. Yuchan takes it with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“You’ll have to talk to him eventually,” Yuchan says. 

“I know,” Junhee says sadly. “But maybe I’ll die before then, and I won’t have to.”

Yuchan laughs and goes back to the register. 

The afternoon rush comes and Junhee stops worrying about Donghun and embarrassing himself and gets into the flow of making coffee and running out to the tables to clear them and joking with the customers. He completely forgets about Donghun until a tray appears on the counter near the end of his shift.

“Thanks,” Junhee says, and then freezes as he looks up and meets Donghun’s gaze. 

“No problem,” Donghun says. He smiles and Junhee stops breathing for a second, but then Donghun turns and goes back to his seat. Junhee stands there, motionless, until Yuchan says, _“Hyung.”_

Junhee jerks back to attention and grabs the tray of dirty dishes to dump in the sink. He glances at the time and curses. 

“I have to go,” Junhee says. When he comes back from changing, there’s a coffee waiting for him. 

“Thank you,” Junhee says to Yuchan. Yuchan shakes his head and nods his head toward the windows. 

“It’s from Donghun-hyung.”

Junhee’s hand freezes on the way to picking up the cup. “But why?” 

“He feels bad for teasing you, I guess.” Yuchan shrugs. 

Junhee’s heightened senses tell him what it is before he even picks it up.

“Lavender?” Junhee blinks at the cup. “A lavender latte?” 

“He, ah—” Yuchan clears his throat roughly and looks everywhere but at Junhee. “He said it— ugh, do I really have to repeat this?”

“Chan, what did he say?” 

“He said it sounded pretty, just like you,” Yuchan mumbles, quick and almost unintelligible. Junhee lets out a little ‘oh’ of surprise, while Yuchan yelps in embarrassment after finishing, and then bustles off to go to something else. 

Donghun is still sitting by the window, big headphones covering his ears. Junhee is so embarrassed, but a cute boy bought him an apology coffee, so he has to say _something._ He picks up the cup and walks over to Donghun’s table before he changes his mind. 

He rounds the table so Donghun will see him — he learned his lesson after tapping Namjoo on the shoulder once and scaring the shit out of her. Even dragon shifters get scared, but most people are just fragile humans who can't hear footsteps over their headphones. Duh. Junhee isn't sure what category Donghun falls into, but given the wide-eyed look Donghun gives him even after Junhee’s precautions, he's guessing human. 

“Hi,” Junhee says when Donghun tugs his headphones down around his neck. 

“Hi, Junnie,” Donghun says. The way Donghun says his name makes him shiver, and so does the nickname. Donghun shouldn't be so familiar with him so quickly, and Junhee shouldn't like it so much. 

“Thanks for the latte,” Junhee says. “You didn't have to.”

“No problem,” Donghun replies. “Is it good? It seemed to fit you.”

Junhee is afraid to try the latte, actually. The smell is almost too strong, so he's afraid what his heightened senses will do once he actually tastes it. 

“I haven't tried it yet!” Junhee says truthfully. Donghun raises his eyebrows and looks at Junhee expectantly, so he brings the cup up to his lips. He takes a sip, and freezes. 

It's _disgusting._

“Oh my god,” Donghun says. “Spit it out!” 

Junhee swallows instead, and feels his eyes start to water. He lets out a snort of smoke before he can stop himself, and then slaps a hand over his nose and mouth in astonishment. 

“Kang Yuchan!” Donghun cries, twisting in his seat. “What did you put in that?!”

“The normal things!” Yuchan calls back. There are other customers looking back and forth in interest, and Junhee ducks his head. 

“Are dragons allergic to lavender or something?” Donghun asks, standing and snatching the cup from Junhee’s hand. “Why did you drink it?”

“No, no,” Junhee mumbles, still hiding his face behind his hand. What is wrong with him? What is it about Donghun that makes him react like this? “It's just…”

“Gross,” Donghun finishes. He sighs. “Do you have time to wait for something else?”

Junhee shakes his head. He's already going to slide into his seat just in time, and that's only if he runs the entire way. 

“I'll make it up to you,” Donghun promises.

“You really don't have to,” Junhee says. “I have to go.”

He does what he's best at in Donghun’s presence, and makes a run for it.

*

A few days later, Junhee asks Yuchan about something that has been bothering him since the lavender latte incident. 

“Chan-ah, how does Donghun know about my dragon?”

Yuchan glances at Junhee, eyes wide, before asking, “Do you really want to know?”

“Well I need to know if he's some sort of stalker,” Junhee says. It's not like dragon shifters are a huge secret, but it's not like you can really tell at a quick first glance. Junhee isn't really in the habit of telling people either. Yuchan knows, and so does Byeongkwan, but that’s only because they’re friends and Byeongkwan is also a dragon, and some of Yuchan’s family members are too. 

“He's not a stalker, Jesus,” Yuchan says. “You...were kind of obvious the first time you guys met.”

Junhee doesn't even want to know. 

“How?” he asks anyway, his voice tiny. 

“Hyung, you were so mad your nose was smoking.”

“Nooo.” Junhee collapses into a crouch and puts his head in his arms. “That's so embarrassing.”

“What’s going on?”

Junhee looks up when he hears Byeongkwan’s voice. He’s leaning over the counter to look at Junhee, and he looks way too amused. 

“Nothing,” Junhee says quickly, standing up and pretending nothing is wrong. He’s good at that. 

“Oh?” Byeongkwan says. “Because it looks like you’re having a crisis, and I want to know what it’s about.”

“Hyung thinks someone is cute,” Yuchan, the betrayer, says. “And he’s embarrassed because he blew smoke when they first met.”

“Oh ho,” Byeongkwan says. 

“Can you not?” Junhee asks with a glare. 

Junhee tries to remember the good parts about their relationship — his best friend, his roommate, the only other member of his Weyr — as Byeongkwan grabs the coffee Yuchan already prepared for him and turns to disappear without paying.

“Yah! Kim Byeongkwan!”

Junhee’s sneakers squeak on the floor as he rounds the counter in his pursuit. Byeongkwan can’t see where he’s going, too busy glancing back at Junhee with a grin, so he doesn’t see the customer before he slams into him. Junhee winces at the dull thud of the impact and the splatter of Byeongkwan’s coffee hitting the ground, but it doesn’t seem to faze the customer. He steadies Byeongkwan easily, hands on Byeongkwan’s arms. Byeongkwan’s hands are now pressed to the customer’s chest. If Byeongkwan were anyone else, he would’ve already stepped back with an apologetic bow, but since he’s Kim Byeongkwan, he leaves his hands where they are and says, “Oh, hi.”

Even amidst the chaos he’s just caused he’s _purring._ Junhee hates him so much.

“Oh fuck,” Yuchan says as Junhee scrambles for a mop. Yuchan comes around the counter with a rag and tries to offer it to the customer.

“It’s okay,” the customer says, finally releasing Byeongkwan’s arms to step back. He gestures at the floor. “It’s just my shoes.”

His shoes are — _were_ — a nice, pristine white. Canvas, to top it off, but now they’re stained brown. Byeongkwan at least has the mind to wince at that. 

“I’ll pay to clean them,” Byeongkwan says. “Or I’ll get you new ones.”

“It’s really fine,” the stranger says. “Do you need help cleaning it up?”

He looks at Junhee with the mop in his hands, but Junhee clutches it tight. What kind of angel is this guy?

“Byeongkwannie is going to clean it,” Junhee says, shoving the mop in Byeongkwan’s direction. “What kind of coffee did you want? On the house.”

“I’m not on the clock,” Byeongkwan protests, but takes the mop anyway.

“You don’t have to do that,” the stranger protests.

“It’s my fault too,” Junhee says. “Please. What do you want?”

They finally convince him to accept one free coffee, but he insists on paying for the second one he was going to order. 

“Sehyoon-ah, when did you— what happened?”

Junhee looks up from where he’s adding whipped cream to one of the drinks and blinks. Donghun has joined the unfortunate stranger — Sehyoon, apparently — on the other side of the counter, and he’s looking from the mess that Byeongkwan is still cleaning up, to Sehyoon’s ruined sneakers, to Junhee making the drinks. His lips twitch into a smile when he sees Junhee, and Junhee thinks that’s bold of him, since he’s the reason this whole thing happened in the first place. 

Junhee knows that’s ridiculous and unfair, but he’s _embarrassed._ He shouldn’t have been running, and they almost sent Sehyoon to the hospital due to their messing around. 

“Just an accident,” Sehyoon says with an angelic smile. Junhee shoots him a grateful look and pushes the drinks across the counter. 

The two of them don’t stay long, and Donghun doesn’t even say anything to Junhee other than thanking him for the coffee, but Junhee feels like he’s on high alert until the two of them are finally gone. 

“That wasn’t so bad, hyung,” Yuchan says. “Almost totally normal.”

“Don’t,” Junhee says. 

“Do I get another coffee too?” Byeongkwan asks, finally tearing his gaze away from where Sehyoon had gone.

“Don’t push it,” Junhee hisses, but pulls down another cup anyway.

*

“Hyung,” Yuchan says a few days later. It’s nearing the end of Junhee’s shift and he’s so happy because he doesn’t have class tonight. It made the entire shift go by smoothly, even the part where Donghun smiled at him and complimented his newly pink hair and Junhee burned his fingers on the steamer wand.

“Yes, Chan,” Junhee answers. 

“Are we still seeing that movie after I get off?” Yuchan asks. Junhee frowns. 

“I can’t tonight, remember?” Junhee says. “I have that thing with Byeongkwan.”

“Oh.” Yuchan shrugs, looking disappointed but clearly trying to hide it. “I forgot.”

Junhee’s frown deepens. “You know you’re invited.”

“I know, but…” Yuchan unties and reties his apron strings, and Junhee watches him, feeling helpless. “I’d feel weird.”

“I told you it’s not weird,” Junhee said. “I _invited_ you. We want you there.”

“Even though I’m not...might not be…” Yuchan twists the apron string around his finger until it turns a dangerous white, and then releases it. 

“Weyrs have humans all the time,” Junhee says. “Especially these days. No matter what you are, we want you there.”

Yuchan stops messing with the strings, his hands finally falling still.

“Oh.” It comes out so small, and it hits Junhee right in the chest. He reaches out and tugs Yuchan into a fierce hug. 

Most descendants of dragons know from childhood what their dragon form looks like. Yuchan, with his dragon mother and human father, is a different story. He’s not the first one, but in all of Junhee’s research he seems to be one of the few that hasn’t presented with his dragon form yet. Junhee’s not sure if it will ever happen for Yuchan, he might really be mostly human despite having half of his mom’s dragon genes, but it’s not like it matters. But Junhee knows it’s something that stresses Yuchan out — enough that sometimes Junhee catches the sad look on his face, or sees the dark bags under his eyes from another restless night of sleep. 

Yuchan just wants to know for sure, and Junhee can understand that. 

“Does it stress you out more when I invite you?” 

“No.” Yuchan’s voice is muffled in Junhee’s shoulder. “I like when you invite me.”

“So you’ll come?”

“Yeah, hyung. I’ll come.”

There’s the soft clink of ceramic against wood, and Junhee looks up in surprise. Donghun is there, looking guilty as he backs away from the counter. 

“Sorry,” he says softly. “I didn’t know...I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Yuchan says, stepping out of Junhee’s arms. He sniffs and tries to look tough. “Did you need anything else?” 

“No,” Donghun says. “Have a good night, okay?” His gaze bounces between Junhee and Yuchan when he says this, and for once Junhee doesn’t feel like he’s being teased, or feel the need to shoot back with a comment. It’s a genuine sentiment from Donghun before he goes back to his table to pack up his things and leave, and it makes Junhee feel more unsettled than when Donghun teases him. 

*

It’s nothing special. It’s usually just Junhee and Byeongkwan piled on the couch in their apartment, watching a movie or playing a game. It’s not about what they do, but more about the fact that they do it together. 

Tonight, with Yuchan there, Junhee tries to make it a little more exciting. He makes some of Yuchan’s favorite foods and even Byeongkwan gets into it. He’s excited that Yuchan is finally joining them too, and it’s evident in the way his eyes are sparkling and how he runs for the door when Yuchan arrives. 

“Yah, what took you so long?” Byeongkwan asks as he hurries Yuchan out of his shoes and offers him a pair of slippers. It had taken Byeongkwan a little while to get used to living with Junhee — two dragons trying to figure out a living situation always is — but he’s comfortable now. It settles something in Junhee’s chest, even when he has more things to tidy because of Byeongkwan’s incessant need to leave traces of his presence everywhere. “Weren’t you at the café with Jun-hyung?”

“I had to go home and change,” Yuchan says. “I smelled like burnt milk.”

“Next time just shower here, Chan-ah,” Junhee says. “Have you eaten yet?”

Yuchan looks pleased at the invitation, and then shakes his head. He clutches his stomach dramatically. 

“I’m starving.”

They eat as they crash in front of the TV, and Junhee feels content. It’s nothing major, just time hanging out with his Weyr and bonding, but it’s something he needs to feel settled for the rest of the week. 

Partway through the movie, Junhee sees Byeongkwan check his phone for probably the tenth time and says, “Yah! What’s so interesting?”

Byeongkwan doesn’t even try to hide it, he just grins and says, “Sehyoon-hyung.”

“What?” Yuchan squawks. “The Sehyoon you spilt coffee on?” 

“Donghun’s friend Sehyoon?” Junhee questions, because that’s the more worrying factor. Why is Donghun starting to infiltrate every part of Junhee’s life right now?

“Who else?” Byeongkwan says. “Are you interested in a double date?”

“Absolutely not!” Junhee shrieks, his heart rate kicking up at just the mention of ‘Donghun’ and ‘date’ in the same sentence. 

“I was asking Channie,” Byeongkwan says. 

_“No!”_ Yuchan shrieks just as loud, and then joins Junhee in trying to smother Byeongkwan with one of the couch pillows. 

Byeongkwan is infuriating, but Junhee and Yuchan can’t help but laugh, and Junhee is so happy to have both of them here. 

*

Junhee gets used to Donghun’s presence at the café. He usually keeps to himself and his work, only coming up to the counter when he’s bored or needs a refill. He seems to like to flirt with Junhee — and Junhee knows that much, that he’s being flirted with — and seems delighted when Junhee continues to get flustered. Junhee doesn’t know _why_ he still acts like that, he should be used to it by now, but it’s also...kind of fun. It seems to be just part of who Donghun is as a person, but doesn’t seem to be more serious than that, so Junhee can relax into the fact that he’s just someone Donghun flirts with when he’s at the café, and doesn’t think about it after that. 

In fact, he’s so used to only seeing Donghun at the café, that when he rounds the corner in the main music building on campus and bumps into him, all he can do is stare. 

“Earth to Junhee,” Donghun says, waving a hand in front of his face. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

What’s actually going on is that Junhee’s brain is running over Donghun’s usual coffee order in his head, and then he takes in the outfit Donghun is wearing, and he _still_ doesn’t have any words.

“A tie?”

Donghun looks down at himself. 

“Yes?”

“But...why?” Junhee asks. Almost everyone around them, Junhee included, is in a hoodie and jeans — or sweatpants or leggings if they seem particularly stressed. 

“I have to do a teaching demonstration,” Donghun explains. 

Junhee gapes. “You’re going to be a teacher?”

Donghun cocks his head. “Yeah? Something wrong with that?”

“What?” Junhee shakes his head. “Of course not! My dad is a teacher! I love teachers!”

Donghun is grinning again as Junhee’s voice rises in pitch. 

“What are you going to teach?” Junhee finally gathers himself enough to ask. 

“Vocals,” Donghun says. He glances down at his watch. “I have to go, or I’ll be late.”

“Oh!” Junhee steps back and out of the way. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you.”

“Any other time I’d love to stay,” Donghun says, and then clears his throat a little. Is that a blush? Junhee has no idea what’s happening right now. “Will you be at the café later?”

“Yes,” Junhee says in a depressed voice. Donghun laughs again, even as Junhee pushes him lightly. “Go! Don’t be late! And good luck!”

Donghun waves as he walks away, and Junhee watches him walk down the hall before he realizes _he’s_ going to be late, and scurries off in the direction of his class. 

*

“So, how did it go?” Junhee asks as he places two coffees on the table and sits down across from Donghun. He can see Yuchan watching him with clear amusement on his face, and shifts so he can’t see Yuchan’s face anymore. 

“It went fine,” Donghun asks. He looks questioningly at Junhee. “Are you...staying?”

“I’m on break,” Junhee says. “Is it okay if I sit?”

“Well, you’re already sitting,” Donghun points out. Junhee just smiles, comfortable enough with Donghun at this point that he can tell Donghun is teasing him. “What’s going on? Is Channie bullying you?”

“I didn’t know you studied music,” Junhee says. “I study music too.”

Donghun’s face lights up, and over the course of his thirty minute break he learns that Donghun is a vocal student and an education major, and is planning on teaching after he graduates. Junhee gets to talk about his own vocal classes and his dancing, and the dance company auditions he’s preparing himself for.

“Just dancing?” Donghun questions. “What about the singing?”

“I like it, but I’m not trying to be an idol,” Junhee says. 

“I bet you could be, if you’re good enough,” Donghun says. “You should let me hear you sing sometime.”

Junhee blushes, suddenly flustered. “Oh, no. Absolutely not.”

“Wow,” Donghun says, eyes on Junhee’s face which he knows is turning rapidly red. He can feel it. His scales are about to pop. “I think I definitely have to now.”

“My break is over!” Junhee yelps and jumps up. He hurries back behind the counter and straight into the kitchen, ignoring Donghun’s chuckle and Yuchan’s loud laughter. 

*

The next time Donghun comes in, he says, “Can I see your phone?”

Yuchan drops the bag of coffee beans he was pouring into one of the machines, and when Donghun and Junhee turn to stare at him and the mess on the counter and floor, he says, “Oops.”

“Are you just trying to get my number?” Junhee asks, already handing it over. “I thought you were smoother than this.”

“Of course I’m putting my number in too,” Donghun says. “But Sehyoon is looking for people to practice with and I told him you danced.”

_You talked about me?_ Junhee thinks, and then wants to slap himself. Donghun is literally in the process of putting his number in Junhee’s phone. Junhee may be ace at embarrassing himself, but he’s not _that_ oblivious. 

“Are you going to come dance too?” Junhee asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“When you sing for me,” Donghun replies.

“So, never,” Junhee says. Donghun returns his phone with a smirk and Yuchan drops the dustpan with the beans he’d just swept up. 

“Can’t you wait until I’m gone,” he laments, as Donghun laughs and walks back to his seat. Junhee blushes and busies himself with making Donghun’s coffee, but can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face. 

A few days later, he sets up a time to meet up with Sehyoon, and then asks Byeongkwan if he wants to join. Yuchan had already declined because of homework, and Junhee isn’t willing to pay Donghun’s asking price, but he knows Byeongkwan will want to come — for multiple reasons.

“Dance with who?” Byeongkwan asks, already reaching for his dance bag. 

“Sehyoon,” Junhee replies. 

_“My_ Sehyoon?” 

“Since when is he your Sehyoon!” Junhee yelps. “Do you want to dance or not!” 

Junhee and Byeongkwan meet Sehyoon in a studio on campus, and the way Sehyoon’s face lights up when he sees Byeongkwan makes Junhee wish he’d either stayed home, or dragged another person with them, because he definitely feels like a third wheel here. 

But once the music starts and they get into it, Byeongkwan’s focus turns solely to the music and the steps, and the three of them start to have fun with the choreography. It’s nice to focus on something just for the pleasure of accomplishing it, rather than panicking about another audition. Junhee’s therapist would probably have something to say about using the same activity as relief for what is stressing him out in the first place, but Junhee won’t have to tell her until the end of the week. 

After they’re done dancing they walk to get smoothies, and when Sehyoon is at the counter ordering, Junhee looks at Byeongkwan who is staring at Sehyoon like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“He’s a good dancer, huh?” Junhee asks. 

“He’s cute,” Byeongkwan says. “And he’s...nice.”

Junhee softens, not feeling in the mood to tease anymore. Byeongkwan’s track record with his previous boyfriends hasn’t been great, and Junhee has been there for the aftermath of almost all of them. He has a bad habit of picking people who seem nice, but turn into assholes by the end. To watch all of his exes treat him like he was too much, or stick around just because they want to know what it’s like to date a dragon, is infuriating. Byeongkwan is one of the brightest people Junhee knows, and to watch him wilt is one of the most painful things Junhee has experienced as a friend. He can’t even imagine the toll it takes on Byeongkwan, so it makes him fiercely protective.

But Sehyoon looks at Byeongkwan like he’s precious. It’s something Junhee noticed right away when he was stuck in the room with them for two hours. He’s gentle and fond and encouraging, and Junhee doesn’t know what they text and talk about for hours, but Byeongkwan is always smiling when he’s not on his phone, and it’s made the apartment so, so bright. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan seem good for each other, and Junhee thinks Byeongkwan deserves nothing less. 

“He’s very nice,” Junhee says. “You should ask him out.”

“You should ask Donghun out,” Byeongkwan shoots back, and Junhee is still squawking when Sehyoon rejoins them.

“What did I miss?” he asks as he dishes out their orders. 

“We were just discussing when Jun-hyung is going to ask out Donghun-ssi.”

Junhee chokes on his very first sip of smoothie and punches Byeongkwan in the arm. “Fuck off!” 

“You don’t want to wait too long,” Byeonkwan says as Sehyoon chuckles. “He won’t wait around forever.”

“I don’t think Junnie has anything to worry about,” Sehyoon says. Junhee takes a second to process what Sehyoon just said, and then chokes again. Sehyoon’s eyes are twinkling with mirth. 

“I’m leaving,” Junhee says, snatching his things and stalking toward the door. “Enjoy your date!”

“We will!” Byeongkwan calls back, because of course Junhee can’t even land an embarrassing blow back, and Junhee lets out a screech as he yanks open the door. 

*

Sometimes Junhee just needs to stand in the middle of the practice room and belt out a song, and that’s between him and the mirrored wall. It’s been a long week, and he has a weekend of hell shifts ahead of him, so he just needs this moment of peace before he trudges home from campus. 

“I’ve been holding on to you for so long, but now I must let go,” Junhee belts. “There’s nothing I can do for you, it’s the only way to make you happy. So I let go, let go, let go.”

He’s finally humming the last bars and mumbling the chorus again to himself when he hears the unmistakable sound of applause behind him. He shrieks and turns around, grabbing his chest as his heart tries to escape.

“What are you doing in here?” he cries. Donghun lets out a loud laugh. 

“I’ve been here for a while?” Donghun says, straightening from his lean against the wall next to the light switches. “You didn’t see me? Jun-ah, you were facing the mirrors.”

“I had my eyes closed!” Junhee cries back. He scrubs his hands through his hair and then drags them down his face. He can feel his face burning. “Oh my god.”

“If it helps, you’re really good,” Donghun says. “Do you take requests?”

“Hyung!” Junhee cries. How _embarrassing._

“I’m sorry,” Donghun says, his voice closer than before. Junhee is too nervous to uncover his face. “Junhee-yah, really. I thought you saw me.”

“No,” Junhee groans. “Can’t you just leave and pretend this never happened?”

“It’s too late for that now,” Donghun says. He wraps his hands around Junhee’s wrists, and Junhee is so startled by the sudden contact that he lets Donghun draw his hands away from his face, his eyes flying open. “But I think I know how to make it up to you.”

“How?” Junhee asks. “Really — how?”

“What was it you were practicing with Sehyoonie?” Donghun asks, dropping Junhee’s wrists and stripping out of his hoodie. Junhee gets caught up in watching him yank his t-shirt back down and forgets to answer right away. When Donghun stays silent and he looks up, Donghun is looking at him in the mirror with his eyebrows raised. 

“Ko Ko Bop?” Junhee asks. “Isn’t that unfair though? You know that?”

“I guess you’ll see,” Donghun says. Junhee gets the hint and runs over to his phone, queueing the song up. 

He realizes his mistake when the lyrics start, and it doesn’t get any better after that. By the time the beat drops in the chorus he has to tear his gaze away from Donghun’s hips — Donghun’s _everything,_ because _wow_ — because won’t Donghun be upset he’s staring so much? But then Donghun looks up and grins at Junhee in the mirror and Junhee’s body takes over. He jumps right into it with Donghun and they dance the rest of the song together. Donghun’s technique isn’t perfect, but he definitely knows how to _dance._

When the song ends and starts to loop, Junhee goes back over to his phone to stop it, stealing looks at Donghun. 

“What’s with the look?” Donghun asks, his chest heaving. “You didn’t like it?” 

_I didn’t say that,_ Junhee thinks. He chugs his bottle of water instead of answering. 

“What about this?” Donghun asks, and then breaks out the ‘Ddu-du Ddu-du’ finger guns, and Junhee chokes on his water. “Or this?” The signature ‘Mr. Chu’ move.

“Okay!” Junhee cries. “You’re a good dancer!”

Donghun smiles smugly, and then it turns dangerous. 

“Ah, I just gave you some extra dancing,” Donghun says. “We’re uneven now.”

“You snuck in on me singing…” Junhee grumbles. 

“Fair’s fair,” Donghun says. Junhee groans, but he could easily pass on the request. Donghun is just teasing him at this point. But Junhee wants to rise to the challenge — he doesn’t want to let Donghun win. 

And, maybe, he wants to show off a little. 

“What do you want to hear?” Junhee asks. 

Donghun blinks — maybe looks a little surprised? — and then asks, “Do you know any more Day6?”

What a silly question.

“Any particular song?” 

“Up to you,” Donghun replies.

“Okay.” Junhee clears his throat and then starts to sing. He looks anywhere but at Donghun as he sings the first few verses, but then when he reaches the chorus he lets his eyes slip closed again. It’s what usually happens anyway, but also he can’t stand to be making eye contact with Donghun while singing this. 

“You were beautiful,” Junhee sings. “The way you looked at me, the way you called me. Everything, everything, all that, to me. You were beautiful, I want no more, the moments you only gave me. Everything, everything, it’s all in the past. You were beautiful.”

He trails off after the chorus because he starts to lose the lyrics, and when he opens his eyes again, Donghun is just staring at him. 

“What?” Junhee asks, clearing his throat and drinking more water. “Was I pitchy?” 

“You—”

Whatever Donghun was going to say is interrupted by Junhee’s phone. He looks down and swipes the alarm off. 

“Oh, shit,” Junhee says. “Hyung, I gotta go. I’m sorry, I have this Weyr thing—”

“Go,” Donhung says, waving Junhee’s apology away. “I’ll get the lights.”

“Thanks!” Junhee says. “See you later!”

“At the café?” 

“All weekend,” Junhee says with a salute, and then grabs his bag to hurry out of the room. Both Byeongkwan and Yuchan will be waiting when he gets home, so he has to hurry. 

He’s halfway there before he realizes he never asked Donghun what he was doing in that wing of the music building, and what exactly he wanted from Junhee when he stopped by. 

*

Junhee isn’t supposed to be at the café today — he has a glorious two days off in a row where he’s just going to _sleep_ — but when Byeongkwan texts him to say something is wrong with Yuchan, he runs over as fast as he can. 

He doesn’t see anyone besides customers when he gets there, but when he lets himself behind the counter and into the kitchen, he sees Byeongkwan hovering near the storeroom awkwardly. 

“What’s wrong?” Junhee asks, looking around for Yuchan. “Where’s Channie?” 

Byeongkwan points to the storeroom and grimaces. “I don’t know what happened, but he went on break and then didn’t come back, and when I came to look for him he’d shut himself inside.” Byeongkwan lowers his voice even more. “Hyung, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Okay,” Junhee says. “I’ll figure it out. I’ll let you know if we need you?” 

Byeongkwan nods and heads back to the front. 

Junhee knocks lightly on the storeroom door and puts his face close to the crack. “Chan-ah,” he calls, but doesn’t get an answer. “Hey, Yuchan. Hyung is here. Can’t you let me in?” 

There’s no response, and then a _click_ breaks the silence. Junhee puts a hand on the newly unlocked door and takes a deep breath before going in. 

Yuchan is sitting in the usual spot they claim when they’re trying to make a quick call during a break and need some quiet. He has the lights off, but the light from his phone illuminates his face, and Junhee can see the downturned tilt to his mouth. 

“Oh no,” Junhee says mournfully. He forgoes finding his own seat and crouches down in front of Yuchan. “What happened?”

“My cousin presented today,” Yuchan says. “My mom called me earlier.”

“Chan,” Junhee says, reaching out and taking Yuchan’s phone away before wrapping his hands around Yuchan’s. “I’m sorry.”

Yuchan sniffs, and tipping forward to bury his face against Junhee’s shoulder. Junhee wraps his arms around Yuchan tightly, muttering platitudes to try and comfort him like his mom does for him. 

“You know it doesn’t change anything, right?” Junhee asys eventually. “You’re you, and that’s enough. It doesn’t matter if you have a dragon or not.”

“I just want to know,” Yuchan says miserably. “My mom got kicked out of her Weyr for marrying my dad. And even when my brothers presented, they didn’t let her back in or my brothers in.”

Junhee freezes. Yuchan never told him about all of this. 

“Yuchan,” Junhee says seriously, pulling back so he can see Yuchan’s face. “You know I want you in my Weyr no matter what, right? It doesn’t matter if you never present. Your dragon would not be the reason I want you around. It’s not like I’m waiting for it to just pop out. Is that what you thought?”

Yuchan sniffles, and doesn’t make eye contact with Junhee, and Junhee bites down on his frustration at himself. He definitely failed Yuchan by not making himself clear before. 

“I don’t know how to make you believe, but I just like having you around, Chan-ah,” Junhee says, swiping away some of Yuchan’s tears with his thumb. “Did you know that I didn’t even know your mom was a dragon when I first invited you to hang out?”

“What?” Yuchan mumbles. “I thought…”

“Ah,” Junhee reaches out and messes up Yuchan’s hair, partly to cover up his own tears, and also to make Yuchan squawk instead of cry. “You dummy.”

“Yah!” Yuchan yells. “What kind of comforting is that?!”

Junhee chuckles and stands, groaning when all the blood rushes back to his lower legs. 

“Come on,” he says, holding out a hand for Yuchan. “Hyung will make you a coffee.”

Yuchan sniffs again, but when Junhee swings open the storeroom door he sees the tears are gone. Yuchan’s eyes are just slightly red around the rims. 

“A dalgona coffee?”

Junhee bites down on a curse, because he _hates_ that new coffee trend, but since it’s for Yuchan he says, “Yes.”

Yuchan’s bright smile is worth the wrist cramp Junhee knows he’s going to get. 

*

Junhee should’ve known better than to trust any plans Byeongkwan made, because they fall apart before they even leave for the film. 

They’d agreed to gather at the café — Byeongkwan and Junhee coming from their apartment and meeting Donghun and Sehyoon inside as they wait for Yuchan to finish his shift. 

“What do you mean you’re not coming?” Junhee asks as Yuchan finishes up his tasks to leave. 

“I thought you knew,” Yuchan says. He glances at Byeongkwan quickly, almost too quick for Junhee to catch, but he does. He frowns at Beyongkwan. 

“You knew?”

“I forgot,” Byeongkwan says, already attached to Sehyoon’s side. He has Sehyoon’s arm wrapped around his waist, so he doesn’t look like anything is going to be bothering him for the near future. 

Junhee shouldn’t be making such a big deal about this, but if Yuchan isn’t coming, then it’s just the four of them, and it almost feels like a double date. 

Hence the panic. 

“Well,” Junhee grumbles. “What are you doing instead?”

“So nosy,” Yuchan retorts with a sniff. “I have a date.”

“What?” Junhee and Donghun demand at the same time, and then Donghun adds, “Wait — with that guy?”

“What guy?” Junhee demands. “Chan! You didn’t tell me there was a guy!”

“Hyung, relax!” Yuchan yelps. Namjoo, looking very put upon to be stuck here for this conversation, tuts at Yuchan’s volume. Yuchan shoots her a sheepish look, and then hisses at Junhee. “This is exactly why I didn’t tell you yet.”

“I can’t believe this,” Junhee mutters. Yuchan rolls his eyes and takes off his apron, storing it under the counter with his hat and nametag. 

Junhee turns to Donghun accusatorially. “You knew about the guy.”

“I didn’t know he’d asked Channie out!” Donghun replies. “You think I wouldn’t have told you?”

“I’m still right here,” Yuchan deadpans. “Also — don’t gossip about me.”

Junhee looks to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, who are watching the scene with barely contained amusement, but they both shrug and shake their heads. 

Junhee snorts. “You can’t fool me, Byeongkwan-ah. You work with him too. You saw him.”

“What’s his name?” Donghun asks. Junhee turns back quickly. 

“Gwangsuk-hyung,” Yuchan replies. 

“‘Hyung?’” Junhee repeats. “Already?”

“I’ve known him a few weeks,” Yuchan says. “I met him at, ah,” he trails off, and looks at his hands for a long moment before visibly steeling himself. “At my support group.”

Junhee freezes. “Oh.”

“After we talked the other day I thought...it would be good if I could talk to people who’re going through the same thing,” Yuchan says quietly. Namjoo suddenly seems to have ten lattes to make, and Junhee is thankful for the hissing of the steam that shields Yuchan’s words from any customers. “Gwangsuk-hyung goes to the meetings too. He’s really nice.”

“He better be,” Junhee says, his response immediate. He glances at Donghun, and then Sehyoon and Byeongkwan behind him, but they’re all just staring back at him, waiting for what he’s going to say next. Junhee clears his throat and turns back to Yuchan. “I’m glad you’re going, Yuchan. That you’re finding that support. I’m proud of you.”

Yuchan’s head snaps up at that, and he looks so vulnerable that Junhee knows he said the right thing. “Thanks, hyung,” he says right before he throws his arms around Junhee in a hug. Donghun lets out an offended noise before latching on too, and then Junhee starts to feel like he’s going to suffocate when Sehyoon and Byeongkwan join in too.

“Okay!” Yuchan cries, detaching himself from the group quickly. He shudders, as if trying to shake away all the emotions and vulnerabilities he’d just displayed. “I really do have to go.”

As he says that, the bell over the door jingles and they all turn to look. The guy who steps through freezes when he sees all the eyes on him, but he just smiles good-naturedly and waves. 

“I’m here for Yuchan?” 

“Here, hyung!” Yuchan pipes up from behind them.

“‘Hyung,’” Donghun mutters as Yuchan scurries around them to join the infamous Gwangsuk. He's short, and it's cute, and Junhee doesn't know how he feels about Yuchan having another cute hyung.

“I’d introduce you guys properly, but we’re going to be late,” Yuchan says, grabbing Gwangsuk’s hand and tugging him toward the door again. 

“Are we?” Gwangsuk questions, and then when Yuchan shoots him a withering stare, he laughs. “Oh, you’re right.” He waves at the rest of them, clearly amused, and clearly enamored with Yuchan. “See you guys next time!”

They all wave back, and with that, the two of them are gone. Junhee gulps as the reality of the double date situation sets in again. 

“Ready to go?” Sehyoon asks. He leads the way out onto the sidewalk, and as they make their way to the nearby theater, they fall into a natural formation of two-by-two. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are far enough ahead that Junhee can’t hear what they’re saying, but he can see their entwined hands and lets out a little sigh. 

“This is awkward, right?” It’s such a perfect match to what Junhee is thinking that it takes him a second to realize Donghun has spoken. 

“Yes,” Junhee says with a breathless laugh. “I feel like we were tricked.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Donghun says. He slows to a halt and Junhee does the same. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan keep walking, and when Junhee shoots a questioning look their way, Donghun shakes his head. “They won’t even notice we’re not there. Besides, I think we know they planned it this way.”

Junhee laughs, suddenly nervous. All of the not talking about it for weeks has led to this moment, and he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Is this a date?” he ends up blurting. 

Donghun smiles. “If you want it to be.”

“I thought you weren’t...interested,” Junhee says. “In that.”

Donghun tilts his head in confusion. “Junhee-yah. I’ve been flirting with you for months.” 

“Well!” Junhee yelps. “I didn’t know it was more than that!”

“You seemed really stressed all the time,” Donghun says with a frown. “I didn’t want to make things awkward for you, but I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t _want_ to ask you out.” Donghun’s frown deepens. “I was just waiting for the right time. It’s all I’ve been talking about for months. Sehyoon is probably tired of hearing about it. Hence, this situation.”

“Oh,” Junhee says. “I thought maybe…”

“What?”

“Because of my dragon,” Junhee says, suddenly very interested in his sneakers and the pavement. “Dragons are a little possessive and weird sometimes, and we need a lot of time with our Weyrs. I thought the flirting was just flirting, but that you didn’t…”

“Jun.” 

Junhee shuts up, but he doesn’t look up until Donghun reaches out and nudges his chin up. It’s a sweet and bold move and it makes Junhee freeze in anticipation. 

“The dragon is not what makes you weird.”

Junhee sputters when the words sink in. “You asshole!”

Donghun drops his gentle hold on Junhee’s face to hold his sides as he laughs. Junhee fumes for a second — and yup, there’s the smoke — but then Donghun is looking at him again, and he looks more serious this time. 

“Jun, I was honestly just trying to give you space,” Donghun says. “I think you’re cute, and you’re funny, and of course I want this to be a date.”

Junhee’s face is on fire, but he can’t even blame his dragon for this one. 

“But like I said,” Donghun continues, turning to walk away. “I’m willing to wait.”

Donghun only gets a few steps away before Junhee grabs his hand and drags him back. 

“I want this to be a date!” 

Donghun turns, and his grin is so bright that it’s almost like looking directly into the sun. 

“Good,” Donghun murmurs. He shifts their hold so their fingers are laced, and tugs Junhee a little closer. Junhee goes easily, still feeling embarrassed and like he’s about to shift any second, but Donghun’s hand feels nice in his.

Junhee hears a loud _whoop_ from far up the block, and looks ahead to see that Sheyoon and Byeongkwan didn’t completely abandon them after all. Byeongkwan is waving and dancing at the same time, and Sehyoon lifts his hand in a wave too. 

“They’re dead,” Junhee says, starting forward. 

“Let me help,” Donghun replies, keeping pace with Junhee. 

Junhee grins, and tugs him forward faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #40: college/university au where junhee works part-time as a barista at a cafe while attending uni and donghun is the frequent customer who sits in the back of the cafe every day during the afternoon.
> 
> Also, I don't actually hate lavender lattes...I've never tried one... I just feel like it'd be too overwhelming for Junhee's dragon senses.


End file.
